Sunnydale High School library
| image = Sunnydale High School library.jpg | imagesize = 250px | caption = Buffy Summers in the library | source = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | creator = Joss Whedon | genre = | type = School library | locations = | people = Rupert Giles Wesley Wyndam-Pryce }} The Sunnydale High School library is a fictional location on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, central to the show's first three seasons. Michael Betancourt suggests in his essay "Educating Buffy: The Role of Education in Buffy the Vampire Slayer,"http://www.cinegraphic.net/pdf/buffy_TJ.PDF that the Sunnydale High School library is a central metaphor for the characters' coming-of-age, both social and sexual, that informs the entire series. Description The center of library was octagonal with a skylight above and a red painted line on the floor below, clearly defining its shape. It included a small balcony that was shaped from half of the octagon, facing opposite to the entrance with a pair of stairs each lying at the end of the balcony which also had stacks located within that held books. It also contained a wooden table with chairs in the center of the octagon. There was also a doorway at the back of the balcony which contained another room which, according to Giles, was an old boarded up cellar."School Hard" To the right of the library, in front the balcony was the counter where the books were checked in and beyond that was Giles' office. The library was also housed right on top of the town's Hellmouth, leading it to being the site of where a multi-headed demon arose on two occasions. Book cage The book cage was located opposite to Giles' office and resembled a white steel cage with a built-in door and a rectangular slot, for book returns. Inside it housed a cupboard and a window. It was employed by Rupert Giles to store weapons. It was also employed regularly to contain Oz during his werewolf transformation. The possessed Xander Harris and Philip Henry, as well as Vampire Willow, were also held inside in different moments. Rebuilt In 2002, the library was rebuilt along with the rest of Sunnydale High. It retained its octagonal shape and skylight but wasn't directly over the Hellmouth, this site was then taken over by Principal Wood's office. According to former librarian Rupert Giles, this library was filled with nothing but computers. Though this seemed contradicted by earlier appearances, it was likely the computers where recently installed by 2003. Books Available from the Library *''Vampyr"Welcome to the Hellmouth" *Witches: Historic Roots to Modern PracticeWitch" *The Pagan Rites'' *''Emily Dickinson's poetry''"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *''Writings of Aurelius'' *''Legends of Vishnu"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *Black Chronicles"Prophecy Girl""Amends" *Writings of Dramius"What's My Line, Part Two" *Bristow's Demon Index"Bad Eggs" *Hell's Offspring'' *''Biography of Joseph Stalin''"Passion" *''Exploring Demon Dimensions"Beauty and the Beasts" *The Mystery of Acathla'' *''Sir Robert Kane’s Twilight Compendium"Revelations" *The Diary of Lucius Temple'' *''Blood Rites and Sacrifices"Gingerbread" *Hebron's Almanac"The Zeppo" *Books of Pherion'' *''Merenshtadt Text"Enemies" *Kippler Volumes''"Graduation Day, Part Two" Behind the Scenes *The Sunnydale High School library is the original, and longest running headquarters of the Scooby Gang, having been used as a meeting place for three seasons. The Magic Box is the second longest, having been used for two seasons until its destruction, while Giles's apartment and Buffy's house only served as headquarters for one season. References Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer locations Category:Fictional libraries